The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has produced a wide variety of digital devices to address issues in a number of different areas. Some of these digital devices, such as memory macros, are configured for the storage of data. As ICs have become smaller and more complex, operating voltages of these digital devices continues to decrease affecting IC performance.